The present invention relates to a playback device, a playback method and a playback program and, particularly, relates to a playback device, a playback method and a playback program for playing back a video.
In a method of playing back video data taken with a digital camera or a digital video recorder, playback time is reduced by playing back the video data at a fast-forward speed which is higher than a normal playback speed.
For example, a playback device that detects a scene where the motion of an object or a human appears in video content and plays back the scene at normal playback speed, and fast-forwards the other scenes is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-174056.